Rainy Valentines Day
by rockprincess666
Summary: Tifa missed him since he went away. But just then in a gloomy rainy day, something she least expected happened.


...The darkness enters as sadness surrounds the town...

Tifa looked around her and sighed in depression. She looked at the heavens. The sky was gray and cloudy that she can predict it will rain. She was sitting alone on the bench in the middle of a park surrounded by people she doesn't know. She was born in that town but she can't get the point why she felt like she is in a different world full of strangers.

_'What a sad Valentines Day this is...' _She thought to herself.

She looked around to see the people's smile. _'I guess it's not that sad to them. I wonder why. The sun is barely showing up.' _She continued.

She observed the people around her again. All of them have their loved-ones with them while Tifa is sitting lonely by herself. _'I guess I get it...'_

She stayed there for a couple of minutes. Then she looked at the well where Cloud promised her years ago. She stared at it for a long moment. Then she looked down to her lap while thinking some things.

_'Cloud looked for Aeris and left me here... I hope the two of them are happy this special day. I hope they're together now.' _She thought. Suddenly it began to rain rapidly. All the people held out their umbrellas and continued with their lives on the street instead of going back home. Tifa was all soaked wet. She reached in her bag for her umbrella. _'Oh great, now I forgot my umbrella. Any curse else?_ Tifa asked her own mind. She noticed she was the only one who is staying under the rain with no umbrella, and she is the only one who is alone. She sighed out again. "Some kind of Valentines day without you." She murmured. But still, she stayed where she is. And that is on the lonely bench.

'_I better go…' _She thought. She stood up on her shoes and began walking through the crowded streets. _The street is full of people… though I feel like I am alone by myself. Is it because he is gone?' _She began to ask herself as she continued walking.

"Buy some flowers for your special someone this Valentines Day!" Shouted out a child. The child was just by the sidewalk selling red, white, and black roses while holding an umbrella in the same time. Tifa approached the child.

"I'd like to buy some." She said with a smile.

"So, what would it be, miss?"

Tifa looked at the red and black roses. "Five red and black roses." She gave her twenty gil as the child handed her the roses.

"Thank you ma'am." The girl smiled at her. Tifa smiled and waved as she continued walking with the flowers she bought.

Yet she showed a smile, she still feels lonely inside. She managed to go through the crowded streets and now, she is facing a lonely street. Tifa kept walking silently. She can only hear the sound of her boots going against the ground every time she takes a step, and the peaceful sound of the raindrops falling from the skies. She felt much more comfortable with it though. Then suddenly she heard something behind her.

"Hey."

She knows that voice. It was his voice. But she turned to her back to see if it really is him.

"Oh. So you came." Tifa replied emotionlessly. She realized it was Cloud. He hasn't changed a bit. Though Tifa is quite surprised but didn't dare show it. She is kind of disappointed Cloud visiting her after telling her he might not be back before leaving years ago. But certainly, she wouldn't want to be rude and shoo him away.

Cloud smiled at her while holding his umbrella. Tifa couldn't help but keep cool.

"So how is Aeris?" She said coldly.

Cloud thought for a moment what to say. "Well… She… she wasn't…" Cloud paused. Tifa looked at him curiously. Silence passed across them. But the rainfall added up a pinch of sound for the atmosphere. It took a long moment of pause for Cloud to continue.

"She wasn't what I wanted…" He murmured. But he was sure Tifa heard it. "I miss you." He croaked out softly with guilt.

Tifa looked at him as if he said nothing. The way her eyes stared at him isn't the same warm eyes he always sees from her.

'_She did change.' _He thought. He examined her eyes more. It was like telling him something. Some sort of 'You should have thought about that before.' He felt the regret into this. Though it is telling him the right thing. Now that he tried coming back to her after the long time he left her alone, he wasn't pretty sure if she would do or say something and have him back as well.

She managed to say something. But Cloud never expected it from his once warm ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, I see. Too bad you made such a decision…" Was all what Tifa can say. She can hear herself with a cold shaky voice but she ignored it. Then a long range of pause again.

Cloud's heartbeat stopped. "I-is that what you can tell me Tifa?"

Tifa shot him with her glare. It scared him for a moment. "What do you expect from your ex-girlfriend whom you left?" She said trying not to sound rude or cold something like that.

"Anything. Please."

Tifa turned around as her back faced him. "I'm over you. That's all I want to say."

"I'll be visiting _him. _I better go." Tifa continued and began walking away. Cloud couldn't believe his ears. All she asked about is how Aeris and him are doing and nothing more. She used to always ask him about how his health and where he has been to the whole time he was gone. But that was her years ago before he left her to go for Aeris. Without thinking, he dropped his umbrella and ran after her and held her wrist tightly. Tifa froze but looked back at him. Then he pulled her near to him and gave her a kiss on the lips. Tifa didn't mind pulling away but she did realizing she has to do something else.

Cloud looked at her and apologized. "I'm sorry." But still, he is holding her wrist tightly.

Tifa sighed. She doesn't want to slap him or whatever. But she didn't mind it. "Can you let go of my wrist now?" She said as if nothing happened.

Cloud slowly looked down. And let go of her. Tifa looked at him for a short moment and noticed him cry. But she turned again and continued to walk away from him.

She walked in silence as bits of thoughts formed in her mind:

'Such a sad Valentines Day without you… Why do you have to leave me alone? Vincent you know I always loved you…" 

She looked at the black and red roses she bought. Then continued walking to the cemetery leaving Cloud alone.

…The rain falls from the heavens as sadness enters the town…


End file.
